Speed Of Sound
by myloxylotos
Summary: "I would give the best for her, only the best for my Emma." Will and Emma POV from the Pilot to Sectionals Season 1.
1. Chains

_How long before I get in?  
>Before it starts, before I begin?<br>How long before you decide?  
>Before I know what it feels like?<em>

He was staring.

He always stared. But today was different. Normally he just watched, but today he was gawking. It started when I pulled out my gloves. He politely stared until I finished cleaning the table. I felt myself blush and looked up at him and his eyes snapped up to mine. I must have said something earlier because he spoke when our eyes met.

"There's someone out there for everyone, I wouldn't even sweat it." He flashed the lopsided grin I liked to think he saved just for me, but I knew it probably wasn't true. He is married. I licked my lips and wondered if he knew how much I wanted him to be that one.

In attempt to change the subject I spoke gossip, something I never do. Love makes you do crazy things I guess. "Did you hear Sandy Ryerson got fired?" I never liked that creep anyway.

"Really?" Will responded more enthusiastically than I expected, "Who-Who's going to take over glee club?"

"Don't know" I responded before biting into my celery.

"Oh." He looked down at his cookies _he __always __has __cookies _and I cocked my head to the right trying to understand him. "I was in glee club in high school." _Oh. _"Back then, it was cool. I know I can make it cool again. I need to talk to Figgins now." He left then, practically ran out, and I was left with Ken Tanaka. _Ew._

"Hey Emma" Ken tried to flirt, or sound seductive or something and I resisted the urge to shiver.

"Hi Ken."

**xxx**

I knew I was staring, and it was inappropriate not just because I was married or because it might make her uncomfortable but because a friend of mine had eyes for her also. But I couldn't stop staring. She was so gorgeous. She ate lunch with plastic gloves and although she didn't tell me I could guess why. I never talked to her about it because, sadly, we weren't friends like that. I didn't really think it was a problem. So she likes things clean. Isn't that healthy?

She told me she hates single mixers. I saw Ken frown out of the corner of my eye and bit my tongue, trying not laugh. "I did give my number to a fireman though…" My smile almost fell off and I had to remind myself that I was married, I'm not supposed to be jealous of men that get her phone number to call her and ask her for a date anytime they want. But then she continued, "But he hasn't…called…" She bit her lip then and I wanted to bite it too. _Stop __it. __This __is __wrong, __you __know __that._

This was the opening I was waiting for, a chance to show her I could be there for her, as a friend, and so much more. If she'd just let me in. If I'd let myself in. If the chains tied to my ankle would allow me to venture that far.

"There's someone out there for everyone, I wouldn't even sweat it." I showed her the lopsided grin I saved just for her. My own wife only saw that smile once in college when I was beyond drunk and I told her about my fantasy of becoming a Broadway Star. Mistake number I've-lost-count.

Emma blushed and licked her lips, something else I want to do, before she spoke again. Gossip this time. Something she never does. Then I knew just how anxious she was.

I was saddened at first, when Emma told me about Sandy. But then I remembered Sandy coached the glee club, and now that he's gone that position must be open.

"Who's going to take over glee club?" She whispered that she didn't know, and I all but ran out of the teachers lounge to talk to Figgins.

**xxx**

I saw Will again, before I left today. I walked by his office and his head perked up, like a dog hearing the sound of a dog whistle. He smiled and waved at me and I bit my lip and waved back. His gaze lingered before he looked down at his papers again. I told myself not to stare and keep walking. I got home to my empty apartment, and wondered what life would be like if Will and I lived together, as a couple.

I imagined we would get home relatively around the same time, but I would beat him most days. I would start making a snack to hold Will over until dinner because God knows he would try to pick at the food long before it was ready and insist he can make dinner too. Then I would say "No Will," or maybe I would call him a pet name like 'sweetheart' or 'honey'. I would continue, "I want to make this." He would be persistent, and we might even get in a food fight. I didn't shiver like I thought I would when I thought of food fights with Will. When I'm with Will nothing is dirty.

He would kiss me, long and slow, before saying we should clean up and order Chinese food. After the Chinese food Will ordered when I was in the shower despite me saying I could still make dinner, was long gone and the kitchen was clean we would find ourselves on the couch, my legs thrown over his with a movie playing on the tv. Will wouldn't be paying attention to the movie though; he would be too focused on giving me a hickey. His arms would be draped across my legs, and in our pajamas he would push my night gown up centimeter by centimeter while his other hand maintained a secure grip on my other leg.

But that was just something off the top of my head.

**xxx**

Terri wasn't home when I got home and I was glad. I didn't have to listen to her complaining. I thought how life would be different if I never married Terri, but that was the only thing I didn't do. Would Emma and I be together? I thought how life would be if Emma and I where together as a couple, with no baggage.

I imagined Emma would be an early riser. She would make waffles on the weekends before waking me up in an R-Rated manner. I would clean up the dishes while she took a shower and after she got out I would take one. Then our day would start. We would walk around town with no end destination in mind, and we would walk hand in hand. Everybody would be able to see how in love we where with each other. If we got hungry during the day we would go to one of the restaurants around town. I would get the best for her, only the best for my Emma. The entire day would feel like a date, but neither of us would be nervous because we where so comfortable around each other. I would kiss her passionately just as the sun set and the ride home would be torturous. The sexual tension and anticipation in the car could be cut with a sharp knife.

We would just barely get in the door before our lips where on the others, hungrily devouring each other. I would think that I've never kissed someone with this much passion before in my life. Terri would be a distant memory. Only a girlfriend I dated for half of high school and college. I would confess that I've never been more in love with someone before and she would agree. We would both moan at how wonderfully we fit together. I would whisper that I want to do everything with her and experience everything with her because life isn't worth living if it's without her. She would express her love in words then in actions.

Emma, tiny innocent looking Emma, would grab my hips and turn me around so _I _was pressed against the door and she would ground her hips into mine in such a way that would make me wonder where she learned that. I would growl into her ear and escalate the thrusts of my hips. My lips would leave hers and move to the alabaster skin of her neck, sucking but not hard enough to leave a hickey. I know she doesn't want her high school patients to see the indent of our passion. "I-I want you to" She would say and I would know exactly what she meant. I would bite first, earning a mew from my sweet lover, then suck harder. I would be able to feel her need thrusting more slow and steady than moment ago into my own need. I would pick her up and carry her to the bedroom, squeezing her bottom for measure and lightening the mood from supreme sexual tension to a best friend but also boyfriend arrangement.

Instead I sat on the couch with sweat on my brow and moved my hand to grip my now throbbing erection and brought myself the release I craved daily when I even glanced at Emma. I screamed her name as I came around my own hand. I took a long hot shower and went to bed early.

**xxx**

He's having a baby. When I heard, my heart broke into two pieces.

Things were going so well for us lately. Will put a paper up in the teachers' lounge asking for chaperones so he could take the glee club to Carmel High School to see their competition for Regionals and I jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with him. We where standing in line to get lunch and he said to me, "Those kielbasas' look like they've been in there a while." I released the lip I was biting because Will was closer to me than ever before and risked rejection, "Do you want to go halfsies on a pb&j?" I fixed the bag hanging over my shoulder out of nervousness. He looked at me and gave me his answer, "That sounds perfect." He smiled that lopsided grin again and I felt my stomach churn and my heart skip a beat.

We sat down on a bench and he told me that he hasn't a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in a really long time and when I asked why he answered "My wife's allergic to nuts." I told him that was really sweet and he looked confused so I explained myself saying that it's sweet that he doesn't eat something just because his wife can't. I handed him his half of the sandwich and he groaned which made me chuckle. We ate and talked then Will reached up to touch my cheek but then backed away. "You have some…jelly." I blushed and wiped it off but wished he did it so we could both feel the spark when we touch.

The Carmel kids where good, really good. Will was worried they where so good that his kids lost ambition. I told him "These kids have a passion for singing, a passion you share with them. I don't think either of you will give up so easily." He looked at me with this look that I can't describe. Like he wanted me, not sexually but emotionally. He smiled and I smiled back, still trying to understand that look. I constantly thought he only looked at me as a friend, but maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe he liked me like I liked him? It couldn't be, he's in love with his wife. When we arrived back at McKienly he hit my arm with his palm and said "See you tomorrow, Emma" before going to his car. I would have responded if I was able to think clearly.

**xxx**

I think I'm falling in love with Emma. And I think she's falling in love with me also.

I know it's wrong, so wrong but I can't stop it. I only see her for a little bit each day, but I can increase that time. She's a guidance counselor so I can go for her to help with problems I might have. But I don't have any problems. I need to see her more often.

Terri told me she's pregnant, and I'm over the moon. I'm going to be a father. It's a scary thought, and it seems unreal. We've been distant from each other though. I would grade papers and she would be in her craft room. We would brush our teeth together and go to bed with our backs facing one another.

I'm confused. I love Terri, and I'm so happy we're finally starting a family together, but I also have growing feelings for Emma. I need to talk to someone, get my feelings and thoughts sorted out but I have no one to talk to. I can't talk to Terri about my feelings for another woman, I can't talk to Emma about my feelings for her, I can't talk to Ken or Sue or Figgins about my feelings, and that's basically everyone I know. Maybe I should call my dad. He would understand.

The line rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard his gruff voice ask and was intimidated at first, but worked up courage.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?" I paused for a brief moment, "Something you can't tell anyone else?"

"Sure kiddo what's going on? Is Terri okay? Is the baby alright?"

"Yeah yeah everything's fine. Dad, do you think it's possible for someone to be in love with two people at once?" I held my breath in anticipation of his answer.

"Yeah. Why what's going on?"

"I met a woman at work. And I think I'm falling for her." I bit my lip and held my breath again.

"Are you not happy with Terri?"

"She-I...She's different than when we first started seeing each other." I heard him agree and nod, "It's not that I'm not happy with her, I just miss the old her. And this woman from work, Emma, she's a breath of fresh air."

"Will, I don't have anything to tell you, or any advice to give you but here's what I'm going to say on the subject, you deserve to be happy. If that means staying with Terri, so be it. If it means being with Emma, go for it. I know you're confused right now but I also know that eventually you'll get your head on straight and be able to make the right decision. You need to go to sleep now Will." I glanced at the clock and he was right, it was almost one in the morning. "Keep your head up son, don't let anybody bring you down. This is a tough decision I know but you'll make the right choice."

I was sincere in my response, "Thanks dad. I'm going to go to bed now. Love you."

I heard "Love you too son" before I hung up and retreated to the warmness of my bed.


	2. Disillusioned

_How long am I gonna stand,  
>with my head stuck under the sand?<br>__I'll start before I can stop,  
><em>_before I see things the right way up._

Turning glee club from a dream to a reality was starting to seem harder than I initially thought. I thought I would talk to Figgins and he would graciously give me the job and the money to run the club, but instead he said I had to pay sixty dollars a month to keep the club going. I knew hiding that kind of money from Terri would be hard, and motivating these kids would be just as hard, but in the end it would all be worth it.

Sue called me down to her office the other day to tell me nobody would want to "swim over to your island of misfit toys" and it really brought my confidence down. I was walking back to my office to prepare for my next Spanish class but I stopped almost dead in my tracks when I saw Emma. I walked over to her asking if she had a minute before I realized she stepped in something.

"Is that gum?" She nodded and bit her lip, "Can you, um, can you help me get it off?" She asked shyly, almost afraid I would hurt her or leave her alone to have a panic attack.

"Sure," I rather eagerly agreed before pulling a credit card Terri wouldn't miss out of my pocket and dropped to my knee, gripping her ankle tightly. Her skin was so soft and I relished in the feel of it. I knew this would be one of few rare chances I would be allowed to touch her.

"So," She adjusted her beautiful yellow skirt and I could tell she was nervous still. "What is new with you Will?" The way she said my name sounded like angels where calling me, and I lost my voice for a few seconds before finding it.

"I'm taking over glee club" I smiled and chuckled, my words sounds so hopelessly optimistic.

"Oh really? Well that's exciting" I knew in that moment Emma was more than just an attractive friend. If I told Terri the same thing in the same way she would have told me how teachers don't make enough to support a family and we would get into a fight. But Emma sounded genuinely interested.

"Yeah it is." I took a deep breath and reminded myself she is a guidance counselor, she's paid to help people with their problems. "I'm having trouble getting a jump start on awareness though." I realized I didn't start on getting the gum off either, I was just holding my credit card close to her shoe. She didn't seem to mind.

**xxx**

"Sue's not wrong," I started as Will finally began to take the gum off my shoe. It's not that I wasn't enjoying the contact, it was just a little awkward since I have feelings for him and he is married. "But I don't think anything's set in stone. Kids are going to do what they think is cool, which is not always who they are." I knew for a fact that was true. When I was in high school, the 'cool thing' was to smoke outside the gym. I tried it once, just one puff was all it took for me to gag so much I made sure never to go to that side of the gym again. "You just need to find a way to get them out of their boxes."

He looked at me with the 'oh yeah that's going to happen' expression before he asked, "Well how do I do that?"

"They follow a leader, if you get a few of the popular kids to join the rest will fall right in."

He finished removing gum off my shoe shortly after and said "There you go, Cinderella"

I thanked him and out of impulse let him know why I was so terrified of gum being on my shoe. "I have trouble with things like that..." I adjusted my skirt out of nervousness again, "The um the messy things." We talked for a little longer before Will had to leave to teach his fourth period Spanish class. I made my way hastily back to my office and shut the door. I temporarily forgot the walls around me were glass and blushed intensely, covering my mouth with my hands and giggled remembering our latest interaction.

I wanted him. I knew it was wrong, but it was true. I wanted Will Schuester all to myself.

**xxx**

I had to leave urgently after talking to Emma, because I felt myself falling for her. I wanted her. I knew it was wrong, I was married and so against adultery, but I wanted her so bad. It was something I couldn't control no matter how bad I wanted to.

I almost mentioned Emma around Terri but stopped myself. "Em-Erm, Figgins took the coffee pot away again."

"Oh. That's too bad. I guess you'll have to bring more coffee with you to school."

Terri and I started looking for a house together last weekend. I wish she would think about us as a couple and not like I was just an extension of herself. She wants to pay extra for a grand foyer, a sun nook and polished door handles. I love her, but why can't she be happy with what we have?

My life is a mess. Last time I was in glee club, disco was in the height of its return. We took Nationals with disco. Is it possible I'm more out of touch than I thought?

Rachel and Finn really tried to make people aware of glee club so they wouldn't have to perform in front of the school. Something about fruit being thrown. They used Sue's copy machine and she caught them, and dropped her weird slushie drink. Sue, being herself, made a big deal about it and made it seem worse that it really was.

I went to Emma's office after that, now I have a reason to talk to her.

"Emma," Her head perked up and I think that moment was a 'Kodak Moment' "Do you have a minute?" My body was slanted, half way in her office, half way out. My right hand holding the door handle clinched waiting for her answer. Why am I so anxious around her?

"Yeah, of course. Come in, sit down." I did as I was told, because honestly, I would do anything Emma told me to. "What's up?"

I felt my brain debating which answer to choose. _(A) __You're __adorable. __(B) __I __think __I __love __you._ Instead I went with choice C."I'm having the kids do disco at the assembly tomorrow, and they really don't want to."

**xxx**

"Oh I loved disco!" I laughed, and Will laughed along and he looked like some sort of stress was being released. "But, I can totally see where the kids are coming from. You know kids make fun of disco today. We may have liked it's revival but these kids where in diapers when it happened. I doubt there is enough time to learn new choreography for something more modern but next time...maybe you should ask them what _they_ want." I tried to tell him without offending him. "Adults tend to think teenagers don't have any good ideas and just like to cause trouble but most teenagers are smarter than adults. It would be wise to listen to them once in a while. Not just in glee club but in almost every other situation we-as adults-tend to blow their knowledge off." About halfway through I realized I was rambling and made an effort to stop, Will was looking at me like I just explained Quantum Physics to him.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Will agreed and I smiled. "Is that all you came in for?" I smoothed my skirt under my desk and hoped he had something else he needed help with.

"Uh, no I have another thing." I saw him take a deep breath and look at the ground and really hoped it wasn't anything big. "Finn, Finn came to me with this problem the other day and he looked so confused and broken I couldn't bear to tell him that I'm not a guidance counselor..." He stopped talking and I nodded to tell him it was okay. "You know he's dating someone, and he told me he kissed Rachel, and now he's confused as to who's better for him. Do you think it's possible for a man to be in love with two women at once?"

In another dimension of reality happening somewhere in space I said "Yes." and he said "Good. Because I'm in love with you." But in this dimension I still said "Yes, I think it's very possible." but Will took another deep breath and rubbed his hands down his pants again responding "Go-I'll I'll be sure to tell Finn that." He laughed a nervous chuckle and I hesitantly smiled as well.

"Okay, well thanks for the help Emma. I-" He checked his wrist then looked at the clock when he realized he didn't have a watch "I better get going to glee club. I'll see you tomorrow."

**xxx**

I can't believe I just asked Emma the question I can't ask anybody else. _Did she know it was about her? Will she find out? What if she calls Finn to her office and he says he never talked to me?_I decided I didn't care. She thought it was okay for a man to be in love with two people, why shouldn't I? I also decided in that moment that it didn't matter what she said because that was what she thought. What I need to find out is what I think is right.

My life is getting more and more complicated before my eyes. I wish I could go home tonight and tell Terri it's over. That our kid will have to bounce from house to house until he's old enough to live on his own. That he, or she, will have to spend the holidays with Emma and I one year and with her and whoever she's with at that time the next year. But I couldn't do that to a child, especially my child. I've heard the stories about kids whose parents got divorced. But maybe, just maybe after she has the baby and we inevitably grow apart, Emma and I could be together. Maybe.

"Okay guys, here's your assignment for the week. Have you ever felt like...The grass is greener on the other side?" The kids nodded hesitantly, "Well this week, I want you guys to find the perfect-in your point of view-song when you're in those in between times in your life. Okay?"

After that Glee club went by surprisingly quickly. I walked down the hallway to my car when I heard a scraping sound coming from one of the classrooms. I walked in to see who it was because I was pretty sure janitors worked later in the day. I saw Figgins on his knees scrubbing the floor and I almost laughed but composed myself before speaking.

"I thought you told Sue to clean up her own mess"

"Sue got a note from the school nurse saying her lupus made it impossible for her to bend over a bucket of suds." He scrubbed harder at the ground, like that would help.

"Any problem with me taking over one of the nighttime janitorial spots?" He nodded 'no' and I tried again, I really needed the extra money. "I'll work at half salary."

Figgins stopped scrubbing and took a deep breath, then looked up at me and nodded 'yes'. I smiled a big wide smile I haven't felt in months. I got up from my place keeled on the floor and shouted over my shoulder as I was leaving "You won't regret this Figgins!"

The next night was my first day 'on the job'. I rolled my cleaning cart into the first classroom of the night and sighed. Tonight was going to be long.

I have never done this, cleaned a title floor and I didn't know what to use, so I grabbed the first thing that looked like it could do the job. After the floor looked sufficiently cleaned, I decided to move to scraping the gum off the underside of the tables because it seemed like the biggest job.

"Will?" I knew it was Emma, no other voice sounds as sweet as hers. My head hit the bottom of the table hard and I groaned at the unwanted contact.

"Emma?" I rubbed my head slightly, I didn't want to seem weak in front of her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I do SAT Prep on Tuesday nights. Are you-um-are you a janitor?"

I don't know why I denied being a janitor. Maybe it was my pride, but whatever it was I knew Emma would see through my fa_ç_ade. She always could.

"Really? Because you're dressed like a janitor and your shirt says 'Will'."

"Um, Terri and I are trying to buy a house and we're you know struggling to make ends met and. I'm really embarrassed. You mind keeping this between us?" Previously I would only have to ask to calm the demons in my head chanting 'She'll tell' but after she gossiped about Sandy I was feeling apprehensive.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah your secret is completely safe with me." I said my thanks and she continued, "Do you want a hand?"

"Oh no, I'm good. Really." I answered while moving my hands boisterously.

"Really?" She chuckled. Adorable. "Because I can see from here that you used window cleaner to mop the floor and that keyboard is crawling in E. Coli because I know for a fact Mrs. Hoffmyer doesn't wash her hands after doing number twos."

**xxx**

I couldn't believe my luck. Spending two hours with teenagers that didn't really care about the SAT's wasn't luck but spending an hour and half with the man you're in love with is.

"I really admire you working so hard for something you want." I said after our previous conversation dwindled to an end.

"Let's make a deal." The sound of a deal between just Will and I was exciting to say the least. I turned around and smiled at him before he continued. "You're helping me with my problem, how 'bout I take a stab at one of yours?" I denied and went back to scrubbing the pencil sharpener.

"You've been scrubbing that pencil sharpener for an hour." I knew he was exaggerating because we've barley been in this room for thirty minutes.

"Well I have a little trouble with messes but it's not like it's a problem." He sat down on the table he was previously standing on, a safety danger I warned him about earlier in the night, and looked at me in such a way that made me want to spill all my secrets, and love him.

"Okay." I agreed to what he was silently suggesting. "When I was a little girl it was my dream to work on a dairy farm."

"Really?" Will laughed and toyed with the duster in his hands out of what I assume was nervousness.

"When I was eight we finally visited one and after the tour and the yogurt tasting my brother pushed me into the run-off lagoon." I heard Will's exclamation of shock and blushed internally. "And ever since then I've just had a little trouble forgetting the smell."

"Have you thought about, I don't know, maybe seeing someone about that?"

"Oh no it's completely manageable I just take lots of showers and I don't eat dairy..." I allowed myself to drift off as Will got up. I didn't know how I felt about the glint in his eye.

"I wanna try..." He let his index finger run along the bottom of the chalkboard. The part that cachets the dust. "A little experiment." I would have laughed at his words if he wasn't going to do what I feared, we where in a science classroom, leading his words to have a double meaning.

"Oh no, I'm not really comfortable with-"Despite my protesting I didn't do anything to move away from Will as he and his chalk covered finger got closer and closer to me. His finger touched my nose, leaving chalk dust. I felt something, sparks. "tha-at."

The time between when Will's finger touched my nose and when his arm removed the substance seemed like such a long time, but to short.

"There." I tried to find something in his face, something other than love. But only love was present. "Ten seconds."

"New record." It was, and I was glad to have a new record with Will. He was the one who caused it. We continued to stare into each others eyes. The longing we both felt very evident, the longing we had to mask when we saw each other, or in Will's case, when we saw the person we're supposed to love.

"It's late I should-um-I should be going." I knew his eyes followed me out. Not just because when I looked back I saw him, mouth agape, eyes yearning. But because I felt his eyes on me. Not in a creepy way in a 'You don't have to leave. I can go home late. We can experiment with each other. See what we really want. Prefect ourselves for our lovers.' Kind of way.

We both knew how wrong this was, why did we keep letting it happen?


	3. Adulation

_All those signs, I knew what they meant._  
><em>Something you have to believe,<em>  
><em>But others are puzzles, puzzling me<em>

I couldn't stop thinking about our encounter in the science classroom. It was re-playing in my head, torturing me. I'm going to marry her one day I just know it. And nobody can stop me. Ken, Terri, Sue, none of them will be able to stop me. My love is so passionate for a woman I'm not supposed to love in the first place. I can honestly admit I have no clue how I got through life without her. I feel like a teenager again because sometimes I love Emma with so much passion I wonder why I'm still with Terri. But other times I don't feel passionate at all about Emma. My dad once told me two pieces of advice I still use to this day; 'if you never try, you'll never know' and 'every chance you get is a chance you seize'. So essentially, my father is telling me to go for it with Emma. But I don't want our relationship to be built on a lie or a moment of weakness or something I do with her that qualifies as cheating. That's not fair to either of us.

All I know is I need her in my life, somehow.

I had a dream about her. One that I'm not particularly proud of, but I don't regret it either. I had sex with her on the couch in my living room. I didn't merely have sex with Emma though, I 'all caution to the wind' fucked her. It sounds terrible, I know. Then later, we made love in my bed. Slow, passionate love. It was the best dream I've had in the longest time. I think I called Emma's name out a few times in my sleep because Terri went over to her sister Kendra's house yesterday and I invited Emma over to help me with song selection for the glee club's invitational and my neighbor was watching me when Emma came in. I don't think she saw her leave because Terri accused me of cheating when she got back from her sisters.

I know this is getting dangerous and risky and any other synonyms possible, but it's hard to say I care and as hard to say I don't care. I'm enjoying the feeling of sneaking around with Emma. It's exhilarating. It's not like Terri is giving me anything to stay around for. I probably sound like the worst husband ever, but it's been fifteen years since I felt that spark with Terri. I can't control that now I feel a stronger spark for Emma. A week ago Ken told me to 'put in a good word' for him with Emma, and I didn't. Not mainly because I like her as well because if he wants to talk to her he has the motor skills to do so. Ken got really angry with me though, apparently he has it really bad for her. I know she doesn't feel the same way though, which slightly calms my nerves. She doesn't look at him like she looks at me.

She's in love with me. I know it.

I know because of the way she always scoots closer to me, whenever she can. I know because of the way her hands brushes mine when she reaches over to grab her wet-wipes. I know because of the way she always asks me if I have anything else I need when I go to her office, she wants me to stay. I know because of how she moves her hair out of her face whenever she's around me so I can stare in both of her eyes while she stares at my face whenever I'm talking. I know because of how her voice sounds when she's talking to me; flirty and womanly. I know because of how she 'accidentally' runs into me everyday. I know because of how she almost said she loved me once. That was a wonderful day. I couldn't stop smiling. She did avoid lunch in the teachers lounge, but I made sure she was okay.

Yesterday I found her cleaning a water fountain presumably before she was going to drink at it. "Hey, Em I found these new disinfecting bleach wipes. What do you say, boys bathroom in the science wing nine o'clock?" I added my best smile because Emma deserved the best.

"Will what are we doing?" She shot me down. I didn't think Emma would do that, I thought she liked me. I thought she wanted to spend as much time with me as she could. "I mean you're having a baby" It's true, I am but I couldn't bear to smile when she looked so disappointed. "And anyway I have a date."

I tried to be happy she had a date with another man, for her but she didn't seem to happy about it. "Really? With-with who?" I couldn't swallow the stutter in my question as hard as I tried. It's what Emma does to me; she makes me nervous. But a good kind of nervous.

"I'm going to Tulapalozia, with Ken" I guess Ken did get his shot with her.

**xxx**

I didn't want to go out with Ken. He's greasy and fat and unsanitary. But no other man was breaking down my door for a date. I loved what Will and I where doing, but it was wrong. It needed to stop. Not for me but for him. He has a baby on the way, he should be growing closer to his wife not drifting apart.

I don't know why I said yes to Ken. I hate tools. I hate Ken. I hate going on a date with anyone who isn't Will. I wonder what going on a date with Will must be like. Maybe one day I'll find out. Maybe one day he will dump his horrid wife and ask out someone who is a little more sophisticated. Someone like me.

As much as I didn't want to go on the date with Ken, it wasn't that bad. I only threw up once. I made it to my door without him kissing me. Once he held my hand. I pretended to sneeze and let go. The good thing about pretending to sneeze was it was a good excuse to drop some hand sanitizer on my hands. The evening wasn't a total waste. It was a tiny bit better than watching romantic movies and crying because I'm alone.

I found Rachel Berry in the bathroom yesterday. She was trying to making herself throw up. She said she wanted to be skinnier and prettier. She asked me if I've ever liked someone so much that I've wanted to lock myself in my room, turn on sad music and cry, which is funny and sort of ironic considering that's essentially what I do every weekend. Will was looking at the wanted ads when Rachel was in my office. He was looking at me too, I could feel it. I love knowing Will is looking at me. I invited him in after Rachel was gone.  
>"I saw you looking at the wanted ads. What's up? Anything you want to talk about?"<p>

"Ken saw us in the science room the other night," blush was brought to my cheeks in reminder, "He threatened to tell Figgins and Terri I was cheating and using the school to do it if I didn't quit. And I still can't afford everything Terri wants in this freaking house so I've been looking for some extra work." I immediately detested Ken after Will told me what he did.

"Will he can't do that!" My voice flounced as I got up and paced, my arms flailing wildly at my sides. "It's not fair! We weren't doing anything wrong! You're just trying to provide for your future family! We didn't even kiss!" Too far, I thought.

"Emma it's okay" Will chuckled, "I was going to quit anyway. Being a janitor is not my calling, it's not a big deal." He continued to stare at me pacing the room. "Emma stop pacing. It's not a big deal." He repeated.

"It is a big deal!" I yelled and waved my arms around. "Ken can't threaten you like that! It's just not nice!" I huffed and sat down angrily.

"Is there a bigger problem, Emma?" I wish he would call me Em again. It was like he was afraid the nickname was too intimate.

"No, there's not a bigger problem I just…" I paused and closed my eyes, "I just don't like people being mean for no reason."

"Personally," Will started "I think he said that because he likes you." A shiver went down my spine.

"I know that much Will. It's kind of obvious."

"Let me finish," He looked at me and I nodded, but even despite his words they had less weight since I interrupted. "And I think Ken said mean things like that because he doesn't understand why you like me and not him."

I tried to say something, but only the 'W' of Wills name made it safety out my mouth. I looked at my desk for a few moments before speaking again. "What did you say?"

He looked crestfallen. "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Because I thought I heard you say 'Ken said mean things because he likes me and doesn't understand why I like you and not him'. Isn't that what you said Will?"

"It doesn't matter." Will repeated and started to get up.

"Will! I know you said that, it just caught me off guard." I didn't know where to go from there. 'So you know I'm in love with you?' Still looking crestfallen, Will told me he'd see me later and left.


	4. Hallucinations

_Where to, where do I go?  
><em>_Look up, I look up at night,  
><em>_Planets are moving at the speed of light.  
><em>_Climb up, up in the trees,  
><em>_All that noise, and all that sound,  
><em>_All those places I got found._

I was avoiding her. A cruel punishment for both of us; but it needed to happen. After what I said, I couldn't see her. I was so out of line. She said days ago I'm married, I have a baby on the way. I shouldn't be subjecting her to confirm she has feelings for me when she can't ask me the same question. I knew I had to face her eventually but I was hoping by then she would have forgotten about my words.

I had no such luck.

She came by my office exactly a week after the words left my mouth. It was after school hours, nobody was here but the janitors and us. "Will?" She asked out loud in the dark vicinity of my choir room. She saw the door to my office open and walked in. "Will, I want to talk about what you said last week." She didn't look nervous or apprehensive. She spoke with confidence and looked at me not the ground.

I gathered my papers and stuffed them in my bag. "I don't." I started to walk out but Emma was blocking the only exit. She got up to stop me from leaving but I sat down in my chair before she had time to move to the door. I displayed defeat in all aspects that can display emotion. "Okay." My submissive agreement to talk about this matter brought a large beaming smile to her face. At least I can do that right.

She sat down across from me and nervously twisted her fingers amongst each other. "Emma," I started when she didn't say anything. "I don't why I said...what I did. It just, came out." She looked me in eye with her beautifuly large ones. "I am still married. I still have a baby on the way." Her eyes were crestfallen. "I'm sorry."

"Do you," She stuttered and looked at her lap then back at me. "Do you have feelings for me?" Her face looked so pathetic, as if my answer was going to be the thread to keep her holding on or let her go.

"Emma, I can't," I let her go. "I'm married, I have a baby. You said so yourself just a few days ago." She nodded and gulped. She rubbed her sweaty hands against the gentaly rough fabric of her skirt and stood up. "Hey," I reached out for her hand even though my mind knew I wouldn't reach. "Where you going?" My face looked at broken as hers, which did nothing but increase the tryst beginning to consume the room. She stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around or speak. Her shoulders were small and tense and the rest of her back was as well. I allowed my eyes to follow further down her body to her ass and wonderfully long legs. Her skirt was shorter than usual today and made her ass look better and her legs look longer than other days.

"I'm going home. I don't have SAT Prep today." She answered my question before I asked it, "I'm probably going to eat ice cream and cry, if you're wondering." She sniffled and ran her hands down her skirt again as she began to walk out. She was almost to the door when I called for her. As a tear fell down her cheek, she turned around and asked me what it was I wanted and told me I already took everything from her.

"I want to touch you." Shock casscaded across her face as her mouth fell open. "Isn't that what you want also?" I had dreams of touching someone more loving and receptive than Terri since after high school. At first I never saw the person's face but then one night in a steamy shower my closed eyes looked up and it was Emma all along. It was always Emma.

"Will, you just said five minutes ago you're married." She took a deep breath, and I knew this wasn't happening tonight. "Please Will, gather your thoughts to the point you can be one hundred percent sure they are the correct ones." She sighed and gasped at the reality of what she just said, at the notion of the situation, at the things that could have happened tonight in my office.

**xxx**

I felt like an idiot for leaving. All I've ever wanted since I started working here was to touch Will Schuester. And when he tells me he wants to my brain decides then to have a conscience. When things like this would happen in Virginia, which was not very often, I would pray. And even if nothing happened I would still pray. And that's what I did for the entirety of the drive home. Why this, why now? Why with a married man?

I had a dream that night. A dream where I let Will touch me, every night. There was no pregnancy and no terrible wife, there was just us. Will and Emma. Emma and Will. We were a married couple and it was the closest thing to a sex dream I had in my entire life.

I begged him to touch me, to put his hands on me, to pay attention to me but he refused in a painfully teasing way. I went to the closet and got out sexy lingerie I bought years ago to cease the compilations of my mother. I took a deep breath after I finished dressing. I was sure Will never saw this outfit. Maybe in his wildest dreams, but that's about it.

After two years of marriage I still got nervous around Will, and the topic of sex. Particularly sex with Will. The thought tickled my brain and my heart pounded against my rib cage as I did my best to act normal when I came back to sit next to Will on the couch and riddle my brain with the mindless drivel he was about to not be interested in anymore. He was engrossed in the show when I arrived at the end of the hallway, something I was grateful for. I cleared my throat as lowly as I could and strutted out to sit next to him, trying to move my body in an unquestionably womanly way.

The feeling of Will inside me, even in a dream, was indescribable. I never knew something other than cleaning could feel this good. Every time we made love Will made sure it was as pleasurable for me as possible. He never seemed to think about himself and I was starting to worry he wasn't getting any release from our activities. I tried to be a good wife and ask him what he was thinking about when we laid in bed, naked from what an overly passionate kiss after work led to. "You" Was always his answer. "You. How great you were. How much I love you." Sometimes he would add in other things like "How I can't wait until we have a child. I should wear hats more often.." Etcetera, etcetera.

Two years ago, I truly expected when Will and I finally made love on our wedding night, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him in the days that followed. It was true, but proved false as well on the day before our honeymoon ended we got sunburned and it physically hurt to even think of touching each other. After that we had a pretty normal sex life. I, being a virgin until Will, didn't know that. I had several panic attacks I managed to be sure Will didn't find out about, and I recorded Oprah for three months waiting for an episode about a couples sex life to come on. One night after dinner we were in the bedroom and Will made me talk about it. He assured me we shouldn't be 'doing it' everyday of the week. "The body needs a break sweetheart." I looked down at our intwined fingers and noticed Will's attraction and need from the kisses I placed on him minutes prior. "What we've been doing and how often we've been doing it is completly normal."

"But you're still frustrated." I stated matter-of-factly. I glanced from his need to his face, then back again. "Am I doing something wrong? Is it not as pleasurable for you as it is for me?"

"Em, sweetie. Pleasuring you is more than enough to pleasure me." I accused him of lying to me and asked him to tell me the truth. "It hasn't been overwhelmingly pleasurable," he finally said "but sweetheart it hasn't been the worst ever, either."

That's when we started being open with each other about sex. We talked and demonstrated until the early morning hours what we liked and what we didn't like and what we wanted to try, the result was more pleasurable sex for both of us.

That night the lyrics 'she ran away in her sleep and dreamed of paradise' never spoke louder and heavier to me.

The next day I saw Terri drop Will off at work and despite his saddened disposition as she kissed his cheek and he looked into my office, I knew I did the right thing last night. I thought it was weird that Terri came to the school because I've never seen her do that. What was different today? Did Will tell her about our conversation? Was she coming to 'claim her property'? Her baby bump looked awkward but being the youngest child I didn't know what a baby bump was supposed to look like anyway.

Lunch was an agonizing task for the both of us. We usually sat together and people would notice if we sat across the room from each other and neither of us wanted our colleagues asking questions about the nature of our relationship as of today.

Will was staring at me when I was getting my coffee, I could feel it. I could feel he was staring at me with that slacked grin on his face and for a few seconds there was no pregnant wife and no sweaty boyfriends, it was just us. Just like in my dream. I looked down into my coffee to prevent the question leaving my lips and the grin leaving his for just a few seconds more before I absolutely had to look up.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I wished it was that he left his wife because he realized in the dark of the night that I was the one for him. We sat down at the nearest table and sat across from each other. Always across. He looked happier than I've seen in ages and I burned to know what it was he wanted to tell.

"I found a way to get the kids motivated. They're going to compete against each other in a 'glee off'. And guess who the celebrity judge is going to be." I cocked my head, I didn't know. The thought that it could be me crossed my mind for a second but I quickly dismissed it. "You."

"Me?" My hand flew to my chest in excitement and an overwhelming feeling of love for the man sitting in front of me.

"You are you the most honest and impartial person I know." My hand pressed deeper to my chest and I wanted nothing more than to hold his hand and kiss him senseless. I wanted a life with Will. I wanted kisses with Will, I wanted smiles with Will, I wanted showers and naps with Will. I even wanted sex with Will, though it wouldn't just be sex, it would be making love. It would be two people who love each other so immensely coming together to show their love to one another. I thought if I had that with Will I would be his first. I would be the first person to make love to him, to really make love to him. I would be the first to let him know just how wonderful he is and how wonderful he makes every one he comes in contact with feel.

"Well isn't this a surprise." A voice from the door frame said, a voice I didn't recognize. I turned my head and my biggest fears where realized.

"Terri, what are you doing here?" Will acted like he got caught with his pants down and my shirt off, grinding like teenagers. But really we were just having a conversation, as friends do. Terri who was donning a white lab coat, was standing in the doorway. She walked in and put her hand on Will shoulder. "I don't think we've been properly introduced." She talked with a patronizing tone and though I never met her I detest her already from the things Will told me. Her tone added on to the reasons I disliked her. "I'm Terri Schuester. Will's pregnant wife." She rubbed her belly and something looked very awkward about it. My heart ached when she said her last name. That should be my last name.

Still in a faze from Will making love to me with his words I nodded vaguely as I weak 'Hi' escaped my mouth. "Oh, honey, looks like someone got a little lipstick on your cup." She licked her thumb and bent over, grasping at the lipstick that wasn't there with her saliva covered thumb and index finger. By the look on her face I knew she did it on purpose. "I got it." Will was as in shock as I was, he was well aware of my OCD. That -licking my cup- was enough to pull me out of my faze and into a panic attack as I jumped back and tried to stop her from touching it.

I had no such luck.

"Is-is everything okay, Terri? You never visit me at work." Seeing my shock and knowing about panic attacks people with OCD have Will changed the subject and glanced at me every few seconds to make sure I was at least a little okay. We both knew what we subjected ourselves to when we shamelessly flirted at school.

"Oh I'm not visiting." There is was, that tone. I looked over at the woman that kept me from Will being mine. "You have been so stressed about our finances lately I decided to help out and get a second job." She sat down, her tone was too happy. Too happy for McKinley, too happy for ruining a perfectly okay friendship, too happy for being the school nurse.

When Terri was standing next to Will I couldn't help but think they looked like a terrible couple. Will looked too submissive and Terri looked too controlling. Will and Terri fought about everything all the time. She only started working and spending time at the school for three days and I witnessed enough fights to feel comfortable eating alone.

I never realized how often we touched each other over the course of the day. I was mostly silent at lunch thinking about this. My thumb would brush his palm, his arm would get goosebumps and he would place it on his thigh. He would hand me my coffee cup and his fingers lightly grasped mine for enough seconds for my heart pound in my chest. I smiled at him but he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry Emma." He told after his wife left to perform her nursely duties and before he took a bite from his cookie, his voice dropped down to a whisper. "About the other night. I was so out of line. I'm really really sorry swe-Emma." He rubbed his hand across his face and left them while he continued. "I feel like such a failure. I have a baby on the way and even that doesn't suppress my desire for another woman. Emma, I don't know how you deal with it because I can't."

I smiled sadly at him well aware he couldn't see me. I sat in the chair closest to him and rubbed his back, provoking more sobs and whispers of things I admire about him from my lips. Finally after fifteen minutes of crying he stopped. He roughly rubbed his eyes with the bottom of his palm as whispered his thanks to me.

"I'm going to wash up in the bathroom." He didn't say how long he was going to be gone or 'bye' he just left, brushing his hands down the side of his jeans. Exactly a minute and twenty five seconds later Ken walked in the teachers lounge and straight to my table.

I tried to ignore him the best I could, but it is very hard to not acknowledge someone when they say hello to you. "Hi Ken" Technically we've been dating for months but it didn't feel like it. He dropped to one knee and I gasped loudly. I wished this to not be what I thought it was.

"Emma, this is not an engagement ring." Relief flooded my features, "No, I mean it is but it's more than that." Relief left as soon as it came, "It's a promise. I know you have this thing with being clean, and I can't promise to pick up my underwear or clean the shower door, but I can promise to keep your life clean of sadness and loneliness, and any other dark clouds that might float into it. Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?" I took a shaky breath, glad I could still breathe. The first time a man proposes to me and I tell him I'll have to think about it. The first time a man proposes to me and I think of somebody else. Somebody that I wish was on one knee asking me to marry him. The first time a man proposes to me and my first thought it 'what would Will do if he was here watching this?'

**xxx**

Ken asked her to marry him. Why couldn't I be the one to ask her? Why couldn't I be the one to love her? I was still flirting with her. More so now than before she was pre-engaged. After the ladies of glee club performed I asked Emma if she would take a walk with me.

"I think you really motivated them, Will." Emma congratualted me and looked downward at her feet again. She looked so effortlessly beautiful today. "Instilling a sense of good, clean competition in these kids really motivated them to push past their set boundaries."

"Actually I consider you a co-conspirator. We came up with the idea together." I flashed a humongous smile her way and she laughed nervously. I knew I was still flirting but with Emma it didn't feel like I was cheating, it felt right. "So..." I started awkwardly, "Is it true about Ken asking you to marry him?" She confirmed that it was in fact true, and I asked her what she was going to do about it.

"I don't know. Can you-um, can you think of any other options I might have?" I knew what she was asking of me. She was asking if we could run away and be together without a last word or second thought of the lovers we are bound to. She was asking if I would kiss her senseless, if I would push her against a wall in private and grind against her in the most delicious way. She was asking if I would be willing to place a small part of myself in her belly and watch it grow into a child we would love more than we thought you could love a child.

"I-Is that a reason to marry someone?"

"That's not what I was asking." I knew that. It was the only thought on my mind. If Terri wasn't working at school then, things might have been different. I might have grabbed her hand and let her to my office just down the hall and locked both doors, and put black sheets across the windows. I might have kissed her tenderly, not too rough but not too soft. I might put my hands on her and let them learn the contours of the wonderful body she must have under those blouses and tight skirts. I might let her put her hands on me and trace the hours at the gym and the blessings of my fathers. I might place her gently on the floor, with her ass in my hands and thrust gently, reliving her of her virginity.

It's amazing how the presence of one person can change everything.


	5. Calamity

_Ideas that you'll never find,_  
><em>All the inventors could never design.<em>  
><em>The sign that I couldn't read,<em>  
><em>or a light that I couldn't see.<em>

"We need dance lessons."

That's when it started. That's when I barely kept my hands off Emma. That's when I knew I really was in love with her.

I was happy when Emma and Ken told me the wedding was in Hawaii, I didn't have the chance to see my love get married to someone else. Someone I think they don't like in the first place. I asked if they wanted me to come because I thought that would be the only possible reason they would tell me the wedding is going to take place somewhere far away from Lima.

"I want the 'Thong Song'." I saw Emma cringe and look downward, and I felt so terrible for her. If we were getting married, I'd let her have anything. I'd give her anything she wanted. I'd make it a day to remember. Ken was staring at me, I felt it. Like he was trying to decipher my thoughts or read my facial expressions. I quickly removed all emotions from my demeanor.

Emma in a wedding dress: the image of bliss.

Though the dress she came in was very...late 1800's Victorian style she still looked beautiful to the point it knocked your breath out of your chest. "It was my cousin Betty's." The thought that Emma would wear something she didn't own was mind boggling, but maybe because they were family it was 'okay'. "We were obsessed with Princess Diana's dress when we were little girls so when she got married she insisted on having this, this long train." She pulled the train up and I could see how long it really was.

"Is there a reason you have it on now?" I let my question drag out while I was still looking at the train. I was under the thought that she would be wearing her normal work clothes, or maybe something more comfortable. Something less professional. It was me she was rehearsing with. Me, her best friend. She explained herself, something about her cousin getting divorced because her husband kept stepping on the train. I only heard half of her explanation when I was lost in her eyes.

"Actually, maybe I shouldn't wear it..." Emma started to leave but I stopped her, "No, no it's all good. We'll see how you move in it." I really didn't want to be alone with my thoughts right now. God knows what I might have done or said.

"Okay, we'll start with Ken's selection, and then we'll work in your song for the big finish." I placed her train on the ground and smoothed it out before I jumped over it to the stereo on my desk. "Hey Emma, I'm really excited about this."

Everything was working out until I tripped over her train. I grabbed her body for support, as anybody would do if they were suddenly falling. The place she touched my chest was burning just from her simple, short, elegant touch. She touched the floor. Emma Pillsbury, my OCD mysophobic best friend touched the dirty title floor of my spanish class room twice without having a panic attack. Was it me? Was I the one to erase her fear of germs?

After repeated questions focusing on the update of our physical health we became quiet as we realized just how close we were. I could feel her heartbeat against my own insanely elevated heartbeat. Our mouths where kissing distance apart. If I leaned up just a bit and she leaned down our lips would be touching in the most innocent way, but I know I would take it further. I've thought about kissing her since I first laid eyes on her. Would her lips be as soft as I suspected? Would she be as good of a kisser as I dreamt of? If I just craned my neck a little bit...

"It's the darned thong song."

I laughed and threw my head back best I could at the innocence of her comment and the way it broke our non innocent thoughts. "I don't think it's the song. I think you need a new dress."

**xxx**

I was so nervous around Will all the time. Everyday it seemed like something else was wonderful about him. Lately though, I've had a surge of confidence. Maybe it was his words last week, or maybe it was something from the heavens. Something that was telling me something big was coming towards us. Or it could've just been that we were becoming closer friends and he didn't seem like the perfect man I put on a pedestal for a year and a half.

"Are you ready yet? We've only got an hour for lunch, Emma." I heard his call for me in the dressing room and laughed, the man was naïve sometimes. "It's not like trying on a pair of jeans, Will."

"Well it doesn't have to be perfect, we just have to see if you can dance in it." It was perfect though. It was elegant and simple but not boring. The only way it wasn't perfect was it was for my marriage to Ken, not Will. I walked out of the dressing room and walked in front of Will. He was looking elsewhere and when he glanced at me the garter he was playing with dropped out his hands. "Fits okay?" I bit my lip, his butter fingers were making me nervous.

"This is the instrumental version to your wedding song. You can sing along if you want to, it'll help your footwork."

The sensation of dancing with Will was one that can only be described in sappy love movies, romance novels and love songs. I was a terrible dancer but Will's hand on my back and his abdominal muscles pressed into my torso was both helpful and made me feel lightheaded.

When we were finished with the best first dance ever Will dipped me and held my back and hand like he had through the whole dance. "Yeah. You can dance in it." He confirmed the obvious while subconsciously rubbing his thumb across my fingers.

The love I felt radiating from his eyes was consuming me. The walls were closing in on us, his cologne was mixing into my nose and lighting every nerve in my body on full alert.

"So I gotta get going..." I wish I could've stayed in Will's arms forever. They were warm and comforting and made me feel secure. He let me up in the most gracious way. Everything about this man was courteous and considerate. It made me wish to see the demanding, physical side of him. I wanted to see him demanding me to love him, pulling me roughly against his body until I screamed in agreement. 'Yes, I will love you. Anything you want. I love you.' My face flushed a deep shade of crimnson at my own shockingly erotic thoughts and my hand flew to my chest to try and slow the beat of my heart.

"I got the big throwdown at three and I want to be there to support the kids no matter what." He sighed and looked toward the ground while he fixed his bag on his shoulder. Were his thoughts as wrong as mine?

"Wait what showdown? I thought you had that with Sue last week." My heartbeat was still increased so my words came out in a whoosh of a breath.

"Yeah um. Between me and your fiancée." I wondered why Ken would do something like that. His dedication to football is as long as his pants. Did Ken see Will and I on the Spanish room floor? "Well, wish me luck." Will flashed me an encouraging smile before he left me to get dressed and head back to school on my own.

**xxx**

It was easy for me to walk away, it was easy for me to say I couldn't be in love with Emma, I had a wife and a future kid to go home to every night. I imagine it wasn't easy for Emma do to the same, she went home to an empty apartment and was engaged to a man she thinks is disgusting. I admire her resistance. There were multiple times she could have kissed me, many times we could have committed adultery but she stopped it.

I know she wants to do it though. I see the way she looks at my lips when I talk and the way she licks her own. I see how every time I would be close to cheating on Terri with Emma, her breathing would quicken, she would stutter among her words, look down and change the subject or tell me we can't.

We've been so close so many times, my heart breaks a little bit every time I look at her. Looking at her reminds me of all that I lost and all I could have. I wonder if she thinks of me this way. I think she does. She always seems so nervous around me. As if she would accidentally say what she dreams of at night, us slowly making love, or what she wants from me, to touch her, then our relationship would go to hell. But really it would be just beginning.

"Emma? I wanted to talk you about your wedding mash up." For whatever reason we both seemed to be taken over with a sense of melancholy. "I've been working really hard on it, and I just can't get those two songs to go together."

"Yeah, that's because they don't. We both know that." It would be naive for me to think she doesn't know how to use metaphors correctly, and our conversation was like a metaphor for her relationship with Ken. I hated that she was getting married. I hated that I was married myself. I hated that I couldn't tell her how I feel because I have a baby, that I can't touch her and remind her constantly of how wonderful she is, how she lights up a room when she walks in, that I can't tell her how she is like a ray of sunshine in my darkest days. I hate that I can't kiss her senseless but most of all, I hate that she's settling for someone because I'm unavailable.

**xxx**

"I mean, if we were going to rank crush worthy teachers at this school, you'd be number one with a bullet." Damn it. I almost went eighteen months without letting any notions of my feelings come out, and all of it was ruined in 30 seconds.

"What?" Will turned around to look at me and found me clenching the rag I was using to clean my office windows and stared at me with a puzzled look. I quickly changed the subject to his problem and away from my outburst confession.

"Um, so when did this start with Rachel?" Will told me about the duet they sang in glee club and the way Rachel was looking at him. He told me about 'Crazy Suzy Pepper' and his aspirations to tell her in the nicest way to back off.

"I thought it would burn out like the others. But it only got worse. One night she even called my house at three in the morning. All she did was breathe and I asked if it was Suzy because that's the only person I know who would call me at that time in the morning. How she got my phone number I don't know." I was engrossed in the story, like watching a horror film. You want to look away but you also want to know what happens, so you keep watching. "Terri took the phone away and told Suzy if she didn't stop calling she would kill her." I yearned to show him a life without a demanding wife.

"Maybe you should do what you told the kids to do. If you're feeling weird telling Rachel how you feel why don't you sing it to her?"

I never heard Will sing before that day, and I questioned why for the longest time. He had such a wonderful voice, it flowed with the energy of the room and made you feel like you were sinking in a pool of velvet. I was under a spell when he sang, and I didn't bother being completely encased in the power of his words, his looks, and the lyrics he sang when he looked at me.

"Temptation, frustration, so bad it makes him cry."

He was looking at Rachel the lyrics previous, but his head whipped around to me shortly there after. Then I knew we both felt the same thing. We both felt the longing to touch and love one another, the spark that ignited when we touched was present to both parties, and everything we ever said to each other suddenly had a double meaning.

I was smitten when he sang, I was in love when he talked, and I was frustrated when he said good bye to me every night. Something needed to be done, drastic changes needed to be made in our relationship, but no plan could be put forward. Our feelings had to be avoided and pushed aside for the rest of our lifes. That's why Will would plaster on a smile every time he saw his baby girl, that's why I would be married but single at the same time. It's why Will would have to focus on Terri's name to eliminate the risk of saying mine during his climax, and why I would die a virgin, because Will can't hurt his family, and neither could I.

**xxx**

"Do you understand the message I was trying to get across with that ballad, Rachel?"

"Yes, it means I've very young and it's hard for you to stand close to me." I tried to stop her and make clearer my real point but she ran out of the classroom before I could. I threw my arms up in defeat and sat down next to Emma in the chair Rachel occupied seconds ago.

"For what it's worth," Emma started, "I think your performance was wonderful." I smiled weakly before I said my thanks.

"I don't get it. I clearly said, over and over, that she was too young for me in the song. How did she not understand?" I looked at Emma to tried and make this like when I came to her office for help in efforts to keep my thoughts away from how close we were sitting. Our knees could easily brush against each other innocently, but so inappropriately.

"Maybe you were too passionate. I thought the um, the message got across clear. But Will, in hindsight, singing a song saying how hard it is to resist someone to a student who likes you is not the best idea." I looked at her and smiled glumly. How did my life get to this?

"I know. When I was listening to songs and thinking which one might be best I might have been distracted by my forthcoming feelings for you." Shock cascaded her face again, it was becoming to be a familiar look. "Emma, I want you to know that I'm not saying I have feelings for you to try to ruin your impending marriage or to get out of my own, I'm declaring that life had no meaning before you."

"Will," She breathed out while her face got flustered.

"Emma," I breathed out when I turned to face her more prominently. "I'm sorry if this is making things harder on you, but how ever hard it is for you, it's five times harder for me. I want you, Emma. And it kills me everyday that I can't have you." Emma glanced down at her watch and gasped noticing the time.

"Will, I really should go." I called after her but I got no response. She was out of my reach, gone.

I shuffled through the hallway to my apartment because I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go home unless there was Emma waiting for me at the front door, or falling asleep in front of the tv, or making dinner.

I looked for my pocket square when I got home, Sectionals was a week from today and I wanted to look good the first time my glee club went to a competition. "Terri, have you seen my pocket square?" No response. Great. I started looking in the drawers of the dresser. Not there, not there, nothing there. I rummaged through Terri's under garments drawer and found my worst nightmare hidden in the back.

"Terri, what is this?" I was already angry because everything fell into place. Terri never let me touch her stomach, never let me go to the doctor's appointments, never had morning sickness. I clenched my jaw when I heard her answer. This whole thing was so pathetic. We were never like this. We used to be a couple, a real couple. One that wouldn't lie about the existence of a human being. "Pick up your shirt." I was never demanding to Terri. She wanted me to be demanding, but only for her own selfish reasons. This was the side of me she feared, the only side of me she respected.

"What? No!" I threw the pregnancy pad at the spice rack and as it clamored I walked steadily toward Terri. "Pick up your shirt." I enunciated each word through my gritted teeth and disregarded her pleads that I was scaring her. "Think about what you're accusing me of. Think about it, and turn around and go find your pocket square." She pointed towards our bedroom and I grabbed her hand and pushed her against the wall. "Please." I almost laughed at how many times we've been in this situation, her pressed against the kitchen wall, our bodies forced together and our breaths mingling. But now was different. Now she was begging for me to neglect what I found that night.

I slowly lifted her shirt up, as if the speed would change what I found. A prominent bump, but fake nonetheless. With her nose pressed into my forehead I let out a shaky breath. She whimpered before I looked her in the eye and tore the pad off her stomach. "Why did you do this to us? I don't understand!" I let a tear fall out of my eye while I screamed.

"I thought you were leaving me!" She screamed back, "You're so different now. I can feel it, you're pulling away from me." She was still pressed against the wall, and her own eyes were bearing tears.

"Why? Because I've started standing up to you, try to make this a relationship of equals?" The pregnancy pad was waving wildly in my hand as I confessed that I was trying to make this a relationship to benefit the both of us.

"No, because of the damn glee club!" I felt a metaphorical shot to my heart. I put soul into that glee club. I exhaust myself so that club can be great again. And my own wife doesn't support me. "Ever since you started it you walk around like you're better than me!"

"I should be allowed to feel good about myself!" I screamed again, the pregnancy pad emitting my ambivalence of the situation we found ourselves in.

Terri sighed, "Who are we kidding, Will? This marriage works because you _don't_ feel good about yourself." Another shot to the heart. I put my whole self into this marriage, and our relationship in general.

"This marriage works because I love you. Because I have always accepted you, good and bad."

"No, you loved the girl you met when you were fifteen. I'm not that girl."

"You've made yourself a stranger to me now. Are you happy? Are you satisfied?"

"It didn't start as a lie, Will. I really thought I was pregnant. Then the doctor said it was a hysterical pregnancy and I panicked." I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave. I walked out the kitchen and to the living room. Terri grabbed my arm and screamed for me not to leave her, but I grabbed my keys and pulled away from her grasp, shutting the door in her face. I didn't know where to go, so I went to school. I had a key to get into the door by the choir room since glee club tended to stay later than the janitors.

Walking into my office, I set my keys down on my desk and sighed. Looking out to the classroom I squinted. Was that-a pile of mattresses? No, it couldn't be. But it was. There was a note that read 'Hey kids! Great job on the commercial!' I was too emotionally wreaked to try and figure out what it meant. I looked around, the school looked deserted. I took down the top mattress and ripped the cellophane off.

**xxx**

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't slept on that mattress we could've returned them and moved on." Will was sitting in my office beating himself up for running away from his wife for the night. My heart ached for him, and I tried to give the best advice possible.

"Hey, you need to give yourself a break. You'll figure out what to do with the kids, you always do." I offered him a comforting smile. "But right now I think you need to focus on your own life. You know, divorce is a really big deal." I knew, I had many pamphlets on how to deal with divorce. They were mostly for students, but if I took some parts and put them together with other parts from other pamphlets it might be helpful.

"Who said anything about divorce?" I obviously failed in giving Will good advice. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I just thought that's what-" I trailed off because the sentence had no ending.

"Is that what you would do?" The way Will trusted my words and thoughts was comforting beyond belief. The man I was in love with cared about my thoughts and my thoughts only. I knew he wouldn't like my answer so I tried to cover it up with stutters. It failed.

"Well, when I first heard what Terri did oh gosh no, I thought there should be some sort of law." Will smiled at me and I felt terrible for what I was about to say. "But then when I thought about what I would have done if I felt you slipping away..."

"You would never be that cruel." Again, my heart yearned for the man sitting in front of me. He gave up so much constantly and when the first thing is going well in his life it turns out it's really a lie.

"No, her methods were wrong," I agreed with Will, "but I totally understand her intentions." He looked disappointed in me. "You're a lot to lose, Will."


	6. Yellow

_Look at the stars,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And everything you do.<em>

"Are you sure you want to do this? The wedding is on Saturday. _Your_ wedding." I arrived at school that morning stressed about finding a replacement to take the kids to sectionals when Emma found me and said she had something important to tell me. I followed her to her office, admiring the way her ass moved in the tight skirts she wore. I sat down on the counter by the chairs in her office, and she took a deep breath and told me, "I want to take the kids to sectionals."

I was shocked, flabbergasted that Emma would rather control thirteen anxious teenagers than get married. "I know, we just pushed it back a few hours, now it doesn't have to happen in broad daylight." Emma said as an answer to my question. "Really, Will. I want to do this. I want to take the kids to sectionals."

I smiled at her motivation and willingness to not take no for an answer, but I was still skeptical. "Okay, but what about Ken? He's gonna be furious." I moved to sit across from her, the metal was hurting my ass and I was closer in proximity to Emma.

"I appealed to him, as an educator." She took a pause, but I wasn't concerned. I was too swept up in the relief that I didn't have to look for a replacement anymore. "He took it...great. Just great."

I smiled ear to ear, "I can't thank you enough."

_I came along,_  
><em>I wrote a song for you,<em>  
><em>And all the things you do.<em>

"You will always choose Schuester over me." I was standing in the boy's locker room that was under several health code violations from what I could tell. I just told Ken that I wanted to push the wedding back a few hours so I could take the glee kids to sectionals. He was completely right, but I would never let him know that.

"He won't even be there, Ken! I'm doing this for the kids. I really thought you of all people would understand this!" He had a passion for the kids he taught. He wasn't as large as Will's or mine, but it was present nonetheless.

"This time," his nose did that thing it does when talks, it sounds like he's sniffing, but really high pitched. "I don't think that I do." He walked around me and I was appealed by his rudeness in the situation. He knew about Terri and her lies to Will, he knew that Will slept on a mattress and was disqualified from sectionals, he knew how hard Will has been working since the beginning of the school year to get respect for the club, but Ken didn't care.

After I told Will I would take the kids, he walked me into the choir room to introduce the kids to their chaperone and give them final words and a 'break a leg'.

"So, do you even know anything about music?" I was about to answer Santana with a shaky 'Not really,' but Will spoke first, which I was glad for. Santana made me feel a little bit frightened.

"What matters is that she cares about you guys ever bit as much as I do." I nodded, "Now I don't know what the future holds for me," his voice started wavering and I knew he was tearing up. "or for us. But I know on Saturday, you guys are going to make me proud." He left and I mumbled an 'Oh God' under my breath.

They started talking about what songs they wanted to sing at sectionals. Artie said, "Well we have to do 'Proud Mary' in wheelchairs, that's in. Then Finn added "And 'Don't Stop Believing', for sure." Tina asked, "What about the ballad?" Rachel stood up and said something about a song she's been practicing since she was three.

Out of nowhere Mercedes said, "Okay, you know what, Miss Bossypants? Enough. I've worked just as hard as you and I'm just as good as you. And you always end up stealing the spotlight."

"Mercedes, do you honestly think you're as strong as a ballader as I am?" Mercedes turned to the group for support as Rachel explained to me that ballads were 'kind of her thing'.

"Okay, Rachel, why don't you let Mercedes give it a try?" I was sure my knuckles were white from being held together so tightly. I don't know how Will deals with these kids and their differences. Thankfully Rachel let Mercedes perform her ballad, and she knocked it out of the park. Her voice was so powerful in fact, Quinn covered her ears to risk not busting her ear drums. There was no question that Mercedes would be better at sectionals than Rachel.

_So then I took my turn,_  
><em>Oh what a thing to have done,<em>  
><em>And it was all yellow.<em>

I was trying to look busy in my Spanish class room but my only thoughts were of Emma and the club. Just as I was thinking of how beautiful Emma would look in the audience she was running through the hallway to my office. I could barely get her name out before she told me I had to come to the choir room as fast as possible. I resisted grabbing Emma's hand or wrapping my arm around her waist, or even putting my hand on the small of her back as she led the way.

Arriving there I saw Finn on top of Puck, his fists hitting Puck's face while he tried his best to avoid them. The rest of the club was standing in shocked horror."Hey! Get off! Knock it off! Hey!" I grabbed Finn's waist and pulled him off until Mike and Matt's arms caught him.

Finn screamed at Puck, "Tell the truth!" and Puck screamed at me, "Finn just walked in and started sucker punching me!"

"Finn, just calm down!" He was starting to, but he could still charge at Puck without a moments notice. Then he would crash into me and might hit Emma. I didn't want her to be traumatized by this.

"No! They're both lying to me!" I was lost but had a good idea. "Just tell me, is it true?" Quinn walked past me and Puck and closer to Finn. She whispered a soft "Yes, Puck is the father."

"Screw this," Finn asserted, "I'm done with you." He pointed at Quinn, "I'm down with all of you!" He kicked a chair that was in his way and walked out of the room. After those events I managed to calm the group down and declare that we probably had enough drama for the day and that it was a good time to go home.

Saturday found Emma and I waiting in the cold fall air of Lima, loading Artie on to the bus and waiting for Finn's replacement. "So the competition starts at 11. I'll have my cell phone on."

"I know, you already told me. Three times. And you wrote it down." I felt empty somehow, I didn't have a wife, I didn't have the club I put my heart and soul into for the last five months.

"Reporting for duty Mr. Schuester." Jacob Ben-Israel ran up and didn't realize how close he was to me for a second. "I should tell you, I get terrible public event anxiety."

"You know what, Jacob? It's okay, we just need a twelfth member. Just sway in the back you don't even have to sing." Emma took the words before I could say them, and I nodded in agreement. "Still no word from Finn?" I nodded my head 'no' and I sighed.

"I can't thank you enough." I repeated my words from two days ago. Emma gave me a shy smile and got on the bus. I went back into the school.

_I swam across,  
>I jumped across for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do._

"We've got a problem. They're doing all of our numbers, the kids are totally freaking out. Artie keeps ramming himself into a wall and I'm pretty sure Jacob-Ben-Israel just wet himself."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "I knew it! Sue leaked the set list."

"Will, Will these kids need a leader right now." The way she said my name was intoxicating, and I felt myself consume with lust for her to say my name just like that when she climaxes, but I had other things on my mind. I couldn't think about how delicious it would be to touch Emma, to feel Emma, to taste her.

"Sue! What kind of teacher are you?" I stomped up to her, my temper was rising.

"Hey buddy," She said patronizingly. "I just came by to feed my venus fly trap."

"You leaked the set list, are you are not going to get away with this!" I let my voice flounce with each second I detested Sue more and more. She denied having access to the set list, just like I knew she would. She said I had no proof and stuck that story out until she started another tangent to get me distracted.

"I am reasonably confident that you will be adding revenge to the long list of things you're no good at. Right next to being married, running a high school glee club, and finding a hair style that doesn't make you look like a lesbian." I knew what I had to do and I knew the rate of success the situation presented itself with, but I was also reasonably confident that it would work.

I called Carole Hudson because only Finn could save the club now. He was the one that reminded me most of myself, and he could pull everybody together if need be. I found him in the locker room. He was cleaning out his football locker. "Have you heard anything?" I gave him the best answer I could. "Yeah, it's pretty bad." I took a pause. "I can't be there.."

"Oh and I can?" Finn angrily shoved things into his bag while he spoke. "I can't be in the same room as her without crying like a girl, I can't look at him without wanting to punch his face off." When his deodorant hit the inside of the bag I knew he had no more fighting in him. He wanted to cry and be cradled like a baby again in his mothers arms. I was sure my plan would work now.

"Look, I don't have any more pep talks." I was honest with Finn because right now there was really nothing to lose. "You know I know how you feel. All I know is that, between you and me, I don't think they can win without you."

"But that's not fair!" He was still throwing things into his bag with more force than needed and his voice raised. "Why does it always have to come down to me? Why do I always have to be the 'bigger man'?"

"Because sometimes, being special sucks." I put a long pause between 'special' and 'sucks' for emphasis while I sat down and placed my car keys next to me.

"I just, I want everything to be like it never happened, you know." I was glad Finn started to calm down and get his head wrapped around everything again. That's what we need to win at sectionals.

"Well Finn, you can't always get what you want." I hoped he would get my subtle hint to the '69 hit. "Listen," I got up, "I'll be in the choir room."

"Oh, Mr. Schue you forgot your keys" Finn moved to get them, but I didn't turn around. I threw a simple "No I didn't" across my shoulder.

I went home around two to clean myself up and get ready for Ken and Emma's wedding which was taking place in two hours. I had no excuse to miss it, I was friends with both the bride and the groom and since I was disqualified from sectionals on a Saturday I had nothing else to do. As I was slipping on my shoe Terri came in. "Hi" She whispered softly. I pondered if that was the only time I heard her do something quietly.

"I thought you worked on Saturday afternoons." I didn't know what our sleeping arrangements were, but I was sleeping back at home since the day after the night I slept at school and they had to return the mattresses. I walked to the closet to get my tie and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah, I came home early. I'm tired." I hope she wasn't looking for sympathy, because she wasn't going to get any from me. "I haven't been sleeping very well." Neither have I, but most likely for different reasons. "What's with the monkey suit?" Terri looked like she was growing increasingly anxious. She hasn't seen me in a tuxedo since I did acafellas.

"Ken and Emma's wedding, it's at four." I popped up my collar to put my tie around my neck, and Terri moved to help me. She always liked helping me put on ties. She said it brought attention to my jaw line. I shooed her off, "No, I'm fine." She walked in tiny circles, hitting her fists together nervously.

"I want you to know I've been seeing a therapist." She turned around to face me, "It's just at the local community center but, still." I gave her a weak appreciation and started to leave but Terri grabbed my arm and I had no choice but to turn around and hear what she wanted to say. "I'm taking responsibility, Will. I'm weak and I'm selfish and I let my anxiety rule my life. But you know I wasn't always that way. It's just that..I wanted so much I know we're never gonna have. But that was okay as long as I still had you." She cupped my face in her hands and I was silent for a long moment. "Say something." She begged of me, and I complied only to get out of this situation.

"I'm looking and you, and I'm trying," I gave a wry laugh and Terri dropped her hands. "I mean, I really want to feel that think I always felt when I looked at you before. That feeling of love, of family. But it's gone now." I shook my head almost to convince myself.

Terri's voice went through intonation when she asked me. "Forever?"

"I don't know."

Arriving at Emma's wedding might have been the most depressing moment of my life. She was alone when I arrived, I wondered were everybody else was. She looked exactly how she did when we danced and tried on that exact dress. Only this time tears were in her eyes and they were downcast at the table.

_Your skin and bones,  
>Turn into something beautiful,<br>But you don't know I love you so._

"Hey. Nice ice sculpture." Will's voice broke me out of my sad trance and I smiled in his presence, but my smile was ambivalent. "Where's Ken?"

I ducked my head, trying to hide my shame. "Um, home I'd imagine. Probably trying to regain some of the pride I stole from him." Will didn't understand what I was hinting at. "He dumped me. He said moving the wedding for sectionals was the last straw."

Will sat down across from me, "But I thought he understood that-that you doing this for the kids."

I turned towards him and nodded. "He understood that..." I let my words dangle before I finished. "I wasn't doing it for the kids," Will's brow furrowed. "I was doing it for you."

"Emma. I'm so sorry."

I dismissed his worries that it was his fault. "I really messed up. He was absolutely right, I was settling for him." I took a deep breath. "Really, one blink from you, Will, and I would've been out the door."

Will swallowed hard.

"So um, I emailed my resignation to Figgins. My last day is Monday." He protested quietly. "I just can't be at that school." I stood up and my tears got larger. "I can't seen Ken without feeling ashamed, and I can't see you without feeling heartbroken." I sniffled back tears and started to walk away. Will let out a shuddering breath and grabbed my arm.

He studied my glove clad forearm for a few moments before he spoke and his grip on my forearm tighten as he did. "I just left my wife." I shook my head and told him no, I'm sorry, I can't. I let my arm leave his hand in a feather light move and ghost over his right pectoral. He tried to stop me again. He was confused. "But I just-"

I finished for him, "You just left your wife. Exactly. You _just _did." I gave him a small smile and turned around again. His heartbroken face would be the last image of him in my mind.

"You make a beautiful bride."

_For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
>And all the things you do.<br>And it was all yellow._

Don't let her leave. Don't let her leave. Don't let her leave. Don't let her leave. Don't let her leave. Don't let her leave. Don't let her leave. _Don't_ let her leave. It was all I could think Saturday night, through Sunday and Monday until glee practice.

"Well, we have a few things we'd like to show you, Mr. Schue." The club stood up in a line, their faces were serious and I looked around to see if I was being punk'd. "First," Finn moved to the side and Rachel pushed Artie towards me. He was holding the first place trophy. We all laughed.

"I am _so _proud of you guys. You won this fair and square. The result was unanimous and the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans going on behind the scenes. So, congratulations. You earned this!" The club cheered, it was a perfect moment. There was no fighting, no back stabbing, no drama. "But, now we have regionals to worry about. You can bet that Vocal Adrenaline in hard at work and we should be too." I started to get into 'Director mode' as I like to call it, but Puck stopped me.

"Wait Mr. Schue. There's just one more thing." Rachel finished for him, "Since you weren't there to see us perform we put together a special number just for you!"

They did an wonderful rendition of Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You'. I couldn't stop thinking about Emma. My life _would _suck without her. "Great job guys, I have to, um, be somewhere. I'll be right-" I ran out of the room and to Emma's office, hoping I would see her packing up her things. It was empty.

Walking back to the choir room my disposition was oppressed until I saw Emma down the hallway. That couldn't be her. Could it? I walked closer in astonishment and started running. I unable to control myself. I stood across from her and put her box of things on the floor. "What?" I placed a finger to her lips and she looked at me with wide eyes. She had confusion in hers, but I had love in mine.

I grabbed her waist in my hands and finally captured her bottom lip between mine. I pulled her chest flush against mine as soon as our lips touched. She was taken aback at first, but didn't pull away or protest. She wanted it. I swayed us gently before she fully grasped what was happening and leaned up to kiss me back, grabbing my triceps in the process. She squeezed them gently and pulled me closer, I submissively compiled. I never wanted this to end. But it had to.

I pulled away and studied her face trying to read her like I could so many times in the past. Her lips were slightly agape and her eyelids were closed. I was scared. Scared that she would push me away and yell at me, "What are you doing?" Her eyelids opened and her beautiful amber eyes stared into mine. Our breathing was labored. Her eyes bore into mine for what felt like forever. My hands were still on her waist and I felt her wobble in my arms. He chest heaved against mine.

She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

_Look at the stars,_  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em>  
><em>And everything you do.<em>


End file.
